1. FIELD
The subject invention is in the field of clothing and wearable equipment intended to retain liquids and/or solids excreted by humans and animals. In particular it is in the field of such equipment designed for uses with dogs and, still more particularly, for use in retaining the feces of dogs.
2. PRIOR ART
The U.S. patents listed here are a sampling of the wide range of prior art in the particular field of the subject invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,787, 4,510,887 3,817,217, 4,537,153 4,444,152, 4,969,419
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,153 in particular, with 41 claims, 15 references cited and 119 figures, discloses a wide variety of prior art. Nevertheless, no device or apparatus for catching animal droppings, dog droppings in particular, is known to us, the inventors of the subject catcher, to have achieved widespread use and commercial success. We believe that in order for such a catcher to achieve such success it must be inexpensive, easy to use, and relatively inconspicuous when in use. The low cost would require that much of the catcher be disposable. Accordingly, the objectives of the subject invention are provision of a dog droppings catcher which has the noted features considered essential to widespread use and commercial success of the catcher.